


The Hunter and the Fox

by str4yk1tt3n



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str4yk1tt3n/pseuds/str4yk1tt3n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble. We were assigned a poem of specific format for extra credit in my English Comp class, and as I had been in the Laby mood of late, I decided to go with it. I'm not sure it ended up entirely where I intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the Fox

The Hunter and the Fox

In darkest night she cries for her release.

She speaks her words and from shadows they steal.

Too late she rues her rash request for peace,

And in her fear she begs a dangerous deal

From one who watched her long through crystal eyes

And, smiling, discounts her moving appeal.

She rejects his shallow comforts, defies

Him in her apprehension and her ire.

With an eerie laugh, he at last, complies,

To let her try her prize to reacquire

Should she win the game that he require

Down cobbled paths she runs against the clock

Determined to win back her treasured prize.

He watches from above in growing shock

As she triumphs over each new surprise.

He's enchanted with her youthful fire.

Amazed by her resolve, which never dies.

In fevered dreams he kindles desire

But again she is able to confound

His goals and meet him in the tallest spire.

Her dire words raze his fortress to the ground.

She and her brother are home safe and sound.

Now he watches her through his crystal eyes

Covertly observing her through her days

Still coveting his unharvested prize

Alone, high above the neglected maze

In a fragile fortress he built anew

He broods, and waits with a distracted gaze.

The chance will come to yet again pursue

The prize that once evaded his control

Then his prize he will capture and subdue

and although it  _was_  the child he stole

the  _child_  hadn't ever been his goal


End file.
